leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lurantis (Pokémon)
|} Lurantis (Japanese: ラランテス Lalantes) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from when leveled up in the day starting at level 34. Biology Lurantis is a plant-like Pokémon that appears to resemble an insect. The top half of its head is light pink, while the bottom half is white. It has light red eyes and two green antennae with a small green lump between them. There are four extensions to the top half of its head: two on the top with red tips that resemble ears, and one on each side with white tips that are similar to stylized hair. It has a light pink body with short extensions around the waist and a green abdomen and neck. Its thin, white arms end in large, red scythes with white along the bottom rim and a single green claw on the tip. There are vertical, pink-and-red stripes down its legs, which have small, pointed green feet. The coloring and shape of Lurantis's body and arms give it the appearance of wearing a long-sleeved dress, while its legs are similar to pants. Four red, wing-like appendages sprout from its back, each tipped with white. Lurantis both looks and smells like a flower, a trait that it exploits to lure in foes so it can spring a surprise attack. It also disguises itself as a Pokémon for self-defense. Its brilliant coloration and elegant moves earn it acclaim as the most glamorous Pokémon. Maintaining its appearance requires detailed grooming. If a does a good job caring for it, Lurantis will have an easier time trusting them than a lazy Trainer.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/lurantis/ Lurantis is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances A debuted in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where it challenged in the Lush Jungle trial. It was eventually defeated by . Afterwards, it awarded Ash with a Grassium Z. A Lurantis appeared in The Power of Us, under the ownership of Toren. Minor appearances Pokédex entries type, and the evolved form of . Lurantis use their flower-like appearance and aroma to lure in opponents and defeat them.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Lurantis appeared in PASM14. In order to get strong enough to face the Ultra Beasts threatening to invade Alola, summoned Lurantis to Konikoni City with a soup made by Mallow and battled it as a form of . Despite the assistance of many ally Pokémon, Lurantis was eventually defeated by Moon's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} (Totem-sized)}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up | |Petal Blizzard|Grass|Physical|90|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution in the |no2=754 |name2=Lurantis |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia Origin Lurantis is likely based on the along with the flower itself. Name origin Lurantis may be a combination of ''lure, allure, fleur (French for flower), and mantis. Lalantes may be a combination of 蘭 ran (orchid) and a corruption of mantis. In other languages and a corruption of mantis |fr=Floramantis|frmeaning=From flora and mantis |es=Lurantis|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mantidea|demeaning=From Mantis and |it=Lurantis|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=라란티스 Rarantiseu|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=蘭螳花 / 兰螳花 Lántánghuā|zh_cmnmeaning=From and or |zh_yue=蘭螳花 Làahntòhngfā|zh_yuemeaning=From and or |ru=Лурантис Lurantis|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Mantidea es:Lurantis fr:Floramantis it:Lurantis ja:ラランテス zh:兰螳花